villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Woodland Critters
The Woodland Critters (mistakenly referred to as Christmas Critters) are a group of deceptively cute, warm and welcoming, yet unimaginably evil creatures from the adult comedy-series South Park. A''lthough they were originally nothing more than figments of Eric Cartman's imagination they would later return as actual threats and the secondary antagonists of ''Imaginationland. They are widely considered to be amongst the most dangerous and disturbing antagonists in the entire show (also showing just how twisted Cartman himself is for creating them). Woodland Critter Christmas The episode takes place mostly inside of Eric Cartman's imagination. The episode is actually just a story Cartman wrote for school on Christmas. The story begins with Stan (referred to as "The boy in the red poof ball hat") in the woods (for some reason) where he meets the Woodland Critters. Stan is very confused about the critters, but they eventually convince him to help them with their Christmas tree by putting the star on top of it. Stan does so (reluctantly) and leaves for his house. Stan awakens to find the Woodland Critters in his bedroom (somehow getting inside undetected) that night. They happily tell him that Porcupiney is pregnant with the critter's 'savior' (Stan believing them to mean a child of God). They once again persuade him to help build a shelter for their baby (again Stan reluctantly and annoyingly agrees). Afterwards they tell Stan that a mountain lion eats the critter pregnant with the savior (convincing Stan that the lion is evil) and that Stan is the only one who can kill it. Stan makes his way to the mountain where the lion lives and draws it out. Stan eventually tricks it into falling to it's death, killing the only thing that could stop the Woodland Critters. The lion's three (now orphaned) cubs are drawn out by the commotion and are horrified by the death of their mother. The cubs can talk and are humanly intelligent (unlike their mother) and ask Stan in tears why he murdered their mother. Stan, realizing his mistake, confronts the Critters and discovers their true motives. Their 'savior' is actually the son of Satan. They sacrifice Rabbity in front of Stan before proceeding to have a 'blood orgy', showing their true evil and sadism. Stan attempts to stop them but is fended off by the critter's satanic abilities and he flees in terror. Stan returns to the mountain lion's lair to try and get the cubs to help him stop the critters. They make an abortion plan and the narrator teleports Stan the cubs to an abortion clinic (against his will of course). After the cubs are trained by a doctor, Stan and the cubs rush to stop the Woodland Critters. Meanwhile the Anti-Christ needs a non-baptized human host to possess when born so the critters search for one. They kidnap Kyle (who is more evil due to this being Cartman's story) and use him as the host. Stan and the cubs are too late and find that the Anti-Christ has already been born. Santa Clause then arrives (being drawn to the scene by the satanic red light in the sky) and demands to know what's going on. Stan explains the whole story and Santa berates Stan for his idiocy before killing all the Woodland Critters with a SPAS-12 shotgun. Kyle suddenly wants to be the Anti-Christ's host and allows it into his soul, wanting to make the world a "better place for the Jews". After changing his mind about his decision he wants it out. After Santa says there's no way to save the world other than to kill Kyle to stop the Anti-Christ, Stan has the lion cubs abort the Anti-Christ from Kyle's body (literally) and Santa kills it. He then revives the cub's mother and the story ends happily..except for Kyle who dies of AIDS two weeks later. Members The members of the woodland critters are: *'Beary the Bear' *'Deery the Deer' *'Woodpeckery the Woodpecker' *'Rabbity the Rabbit' *'Mousey the Mouse' *'Porcupiney the Porcupine' *'Squirrely the Squirrel' *'Foxy the Fox' *'Chickadee-y the Chickadee' Gallery Woodland Critters.jpg The Woodland Critter Christmas.jpg|The Woodland Critter Christmas The Christmas Critters.jpg Christmas Critters.jpg The Anti-Christ & the Woodland Critters.jpg|The Woodland Critters succeeded in bringing about the birth of the Anti-Christ. Category:Evil Creation Category:Animals Category:South Park Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:Demon Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Defilers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Families Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Cults